


[Podfic] Dark Prince

by Chantress



Series: Dark Prince/Magnificat of the Damned Podfics [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual, Podfic, Rape, Reader's Notes Available, Slavery, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lúthien was not the only offspring of Maia and Elf born in the Elder Days, but Vanimórë's tale was never to be sung in glittering halls.</p>
<p>His mother was Elven. His father was Sauron. His birth was accomplished by the blackest sorcery of Morgoth Bauglir.</p>
<p>He was forged as a double-edged sword is forged, as lethal and as beautiful. And they tested him to breaking-point.</p>
<p>He would not break.</p>
<p>The first of the Dark Prince series, the story of Sauron's son, born to be a weapon, a warrior, a servant of the Dark - or its eternal enemy.</p>
<p>[This podfic is currently a work in progress.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Son of Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082) by [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/pseuds/Spiced_Wine). 



**Title:** Dark Prince  
 **Author:** Spiced_Wine  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion/The Lord of the Rings  
 **Pairings:** Morgoth/OC, Sauron/OC, Maglor/OC--and others mentioned, implied, or downright USTing up the place ;)  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Length and format:** 00:31:24 (Chapter 1 + intro and content advisory), mp3  
 **Warnings:** Rape, dubcon, violence, torture, incest, slavery, sexual content, and Elvish as rendered by an over-enthusiastic Mortal.  
 **Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9syd283036md25a/Dark_Prince_1.zip)  
 **Reader's notes:** Available [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pmmlyg4cl0763jq/Dark_Prince_Reader's_Notes_01.mp3) (Length: 00:14:23)

This podfic is a work in progress, obviously, which will likely scare some people off. I have a good chunk of the fic recorded already, though, and plan to post a new chapter once a week--or possibly more often, if I've been particularly productive! With any luck, this will encourage me to make steady process on this project, instead of just letting it languish unfinished on my hard drive for decades, as I'd be wont to do otherwise. :P

Huge thanks, as always, to Spiced Wine for allowing me to play in her sandbox. It's truly an honor. :)


	2. To See Death as a Gift

**Download link for Chapter 2:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8b7r321t99icg3o/Dark_Prince_02--To_See_Death_as_a_Gift.mp3) (Length: 0:18:58)

**Reader's notes for Chapter 2:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tnuyyuln014w5fq/Dark_Prince_Reader's_Notes_02.mp3) (Length: 0:11:51)  
...In which I reveal my origins as a podficcer, rec the story that started it all, and lament Vanimórë's beautiful woobieness.


	3. "I Will Not Break."

**Download link for Chapter 3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ws8pqutl5qu83sd/Dark_Prince_03--I_Will_Not_Break.mp3) (Length: 0:09:39)

**Reader's notes for Chapter 3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mhseeushqysmp13/Dark_Prince_Reader's_Notes_03.mp3) (Length: 0:09:41)  
...In which I expound upon my love for well-executed character torture, and confirm that I do indeed know enough about the geography of Arda to tell Sirion from Tirion (well, most of the time).


	4. Tempering the Steel

**Download link for Chapter 2:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/01te62ynf485l29/Dark_Prince_04--Tempering_the_Steel.mp3) (Length: 0:15:11)

 

Just so everyone knows, I'm currently rethinking how (and if) I want to do reader's notes for future chapters, as the extra time and energy I was spending on them was becoming a deterrent to posting more of the actual podfic in a timely manner. (Plus I'm convinced that I sound irredeemably derpy in those recordings, but that's a whole 'nother issue. :P ) I'm leaving up the notes I've already posted, and I may go back and record more at some point, but for now, I'm going to be putting all my energy behind finishing and uploading the Dark Prince podfic itself. Hope this doesn't disappoint anyone too badly!


	5. They Would Take Everything

**Download link for Chapter 5:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gdbxh13nd0w813d/Dark_Prince_05--They_Would_Take_Everything.mp3) (Length: 0:09:54)


	6. The First Taste of Freedom

**Download link for Chapter 6:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/za6csa983br2pci/Dark_Prince_06--The_First_Taste_of_Freedom.mp3) (Length: 0:17:14)


	7. When War Broke the North

**Download link for Chapter 7:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/95p6s374gcv1vw4/Dark_Prince_07--When_War_Broke_the_North.mp3) (Length: 0:09:58)


	8. Son or Slave?

**Download link for Chapter 8:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j9nckhetpxn3bjo/Dark_Prince_08--Son_or_Slave.mp3) (Length: 0:15:56)


	9. Thou Art Nothing

**Download link for Chapter 9:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hn068bb279u6fnc/Dark_Prince_09--Thou_Art_Nothing.mp3) (Length: 0:07:58)


	10. Blood in Eregion

**Download link for Chapter 10:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ukjwayk58w4zc84/Dark_Prince_10--Blood_in_Eregion.mp3) (Length: 0:21:56)


	11. I Have Warned Thee, Khamûl

**Download link for Chapter 11:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nfnp63pqop2zxz3/Dark_Prince_11--I_Have_Warned_Thee,_Kham%C3%BBl.mp3) (Length: 0:15:45)


	12. The Darkness Has Its Own Light

**Download link for Chapter 12:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c1cmw6q2v9la8i0/Dark_Prince_12--The_Darkness_Has_Its_Own_Light.mp3) (Length: 0:24:42)


	13. O, Fëanor! My Father!

**Download link for Chapter 13:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ccdw5kuv8td14qn/Dark_Prince_13--O,_F%C3%ABanor_My_Father.mp3) (Length: 0:29:55)


	14. Of Blood and Fire

**Download link for Chapter 14:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/az5okt7dwd67dkh/Dark_Prince_14--Of_Blood_and_Fire.mp3) (Length: 0:28:40)


	15. Akallabêth

**Download link for Chapter 15:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3wfofthc8c8ybto/Dark_Prince_15--Akallab%C3%AAth.mp3) (Length: 0:25:34)


	16. The Last Great Alliance

**Download link for Chapter 16:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cex3cddpgcnhcmb/Dark_Prince_16--The_Last_Great_Alliance.mp3) (Length: 00:11:42)


	17. Never Was a Prisoner More Willing

**Download link for Chapter 17:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a3lttgwi3xah5or/Dark_Prince_17--Never_Was_a_Prisoner_More_Willing.mp3) (Length: 00:15:11)


	18. Starlight, Silver Light

**Download link for Chapter 18:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/btu7c4bmzj3hqf9/Dark_Prince_18--Starlight%2C_Silver_Light.mp3) (Length: 00:14:12)


	19. I Dream His Life

**Download link for Chapter 19:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d77idh2t85v1770/Dark_Prince_19--I_Dream_His_Life.mp3) (Length: 00:29:15)


	20. What Art Thou?

**Download link for Chapter 20:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2235tfwh1aah531/Dark_Prince_20--What_Art_Thou.mp3) (Length: 00:14:55)


	21. The Last Star Is Fallen

**Download link for Chapter 21:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/id16ai92x1xf59p/Dark_Prince_21--The_Last_Star_Is_Fallen.mp3) (Length: 00:09:18)


	22. "I Reject the Valar."

**Download link for Chapter 23:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qubhk8l0s7zztkr/Dark_Prince_22--I_Reject_the_Valar.mp3) (Length: 00:20:34)


	23. Sud Sicanna - Desert City

**Download link for Chapter 23:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/565nnaqdjgilex6/Dark_Prince_23--Sud_Sicanna_-_Desert_City.mp3) (Length: 00:26:01)


	24. Tindómion

**Download link for Chapter 24:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ugono33fift27v8/Dark_Prince_24--Tind%C3%B3mion.mp3) (Length: 00:34:42)


	25. Prince of the Greenwood

**Download link for Chapter 25:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ec6103bosylf297/Dark_Prince_25--Prince_of_the_Greenwood.mp3) (Length: 00:24:48)


	26. Fetters Reforged

**Download link for Chapter 26:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s3t9hmxeakcal2o/Dark_Prince_26--Fetters_Reforged.mp3) (Length: 00:07:50)


	27. Child of Light and Darkness

**Download link for chapter 27:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1ji1zp8tt5yexof/Dark_Prince_27--Child_of_Light_and_Darkness.mp3) (Length: 00:19:44)


	28. The Years of Love

**Download link for Chapter 28:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6u5g694zsij8aci/Dark_Prince_28--The_Years_of_Love.mp3) (Length: 00:09:53)


	29. Beloved Lord

Download link for Chapter 29: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/st23g72z08bjiyd/Dark_Prince_29--Beloved_Lord.mp3) (Length: 00:18:26)


	30. A Candle in the Darkness

Download link for Chapter 30: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ptyza8mwd0z341q/Dark_Prince_30--A_Candle_in_the_Darkness.mp3) (Length: 00:17:56)


End file.
